forgotten love
by xIIHitsugayaMizukiIIx
Summary: Hitsugaya and Mizuki had aways been togetter but what happens when yamamoto decides to erase Hitsugayas memories of Mizuki? Pairing: HitsuXoc
1. Please don't forget me

i do not own bleach , even if i whant to TT

Hitsugaya and Mizuki had aways been togetter but what happens when yamamoto decides to erase Hitsugayas memories of Mizuki? Pairing: HitsuXoc

Forgotten love

chapter 1 " Please dont forget me"

You did what? " a silver haired girl cryed out in the big room of the 1 divisjon her eyes was filled with tears

"im sorry Mizuki but is the best for him that he dossent remember you" the old man said with no emotion in his voice ,

"but what did i do , you know well how i feel about him" Mizuki yelled in anger

" i told you he will be better without the memories of you, now he will be able to do his work as a captain again without any distractions from you. now please leave " Yamamoto sigthed his voice was cold .

Mizuki gave im a angry glance before dashing out of the meeting room eyes filled with tears

"why !? why did he , he knows i love him . He know i love hitsugaya " she thinks as she run down the streets of seireitei . she reatches the 10 divisjon and sunk agains a wall sobbing hard .

Inside the the 10 divisjon Hitsugaya and Matsumoto sat , matsumoto looked at her captain and thinked _"so he really did forget her huh? its to bad for Mizuki who loved him so mutch" _she lets out a sad sight and they start to hear a sobbing sound from outside the office Matsumoto know at the second she hears the sound , the source of it was Mizuki

. they found her sitting against a wall sobbing loudly , Hitsugaya walked over and came to think _"its something familar with her like im suposed to know her" _he snaps out of his thouths and says "hey are you okey?" he asks in his usual voice and kneels beside her

Mizuki looks up to find Hitsugaya sitting there "taishou !? ummm its notting wrong im just fine"she says and tryes to smile ,

Hitsugaya gets up and starts to walk away " if you say so, i got paperwork to to so goodbye" his voice pairsed her heart like knifes and she wathed him walk away .

Matsumoto walk over and looks at her sadly "im so sorry Mizuki this must hurt you so mutch " she puts a hand on Mizukis shoulder and tryes to comfort her "i love him so mutch , i .. i don't know what to do Rangiku-san . The world have taken everything i have , i got notting left. Demo … demo ill just hope that he'll remember me one day and hope that his heart diddent forget me completly"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n be nice and reviuw


	2. Do you remember me?

Chapter 2 "do you remember me?"

a month had passes since that horrible day and Mizuki was still deeply depressed , everybody saw it even thouth she was hiding it with a smile her eyes held sorrow and heartacke

She was stitting there on the roof again staring out into the sky and freash tears glimted in her eyes , she was crying as the many times before this past month .

Hitsugaya was sitting in his office doing paperwork late again

"good greif why can't matsumoto ever do her work!?" he says and sighted and decided to og for a walk to clear his touths , the past month his mind had been a mess and he had been fealing somhow empty inside as if half of his icy heart was missing

"_whats wrong with me" _he thinked and put a hand on his face and growled sligtly . as he got up on his favoritt spot on the roof he saw a shadow sitting there and he heared soft sobs comming from the shadow .

Mizukis sat there sobbing and thinked "i cant do this anymore , i dont think i can hold myslef togetter anylonger . if i don't have Toshiro-chan ill fall apart . i love him so mutch "she started to cry even more and sayd again "i love him so mutch it hurts my heart"

Hitsugaya gasped as he heard the last words _"i love him so mutch it hurts my heart" _he slowly walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder

"did you really mean what you sayd?" he said in a calm and loving voice

Mizuki gasped and turned around "hitsugaya taicho , you heard what i said?" she stod up and blushed to a shade of dark red thinking _"H..he heard me _"

Hitsugaya looked at her with his normal look now and said " yes i head what you said but my real question is , is it true that you love me?"

Mizuki blushed deeper _"here goes notting … again" _she thinks and takes a deep breath " yeas its true , i love you with my hole heart Chiro-chan "

Suddenly hitsugayas memories flowed into his mind , memories of him and a smiling girl with silver hair . the memory of their first kiss soon followed , his time with her on the soul reaper acadedemy . everything came flowing back to him in only 2 sec . but the last memory was the worst

_Flashback_

_Hitsugaya stod in the 1 divisjon meeting room , all the captains was there . all of them had a sad look on their face , yamamoro started talking "Hitugaya toshiro , captain of the 10 divisjon i have desided to erase your memories of Ichimaru Mizuki " His voice was cold and harsh and the words made his heart twitch in pain_

"_N..Nani!? why are you going to do that , my memories is what i hold dearest !" Hitsugaya yelled angry _

"_She is disturbing your work as a captain , you should know what you would do for her if she ever betrayed soul society you would follow her like a lovesick puppy " yamamotos voice beamed in the 1 divisjon meeting room _

_Hitsugaya remained silcence he couldes say anything about it , he would follow her to hell and back if he had to _

"_i don't what to loose my memoryes of her , i love her please understand captain comaner yamamoto" he sayd coldy _

"_well since you put it that way , i will have to forse you " Yamamoto sayd and suddenly dissaperd , he reapaired infront of Hitsugaya and put a hand on his forhead and a blue ligth apaired _

_Hitsugaya struggled to get the captain comanters hand away from his forhead , he couldent risk loosing the memories he had of him and Mizuki . he loved her after all , but after a wile his memories started fading and he lost consusness and fell to the floor . _

_captain ukitake who had wathed the hole thing had a tear in his eye "why are you taking their love away yamamoto , its not fair ! they loved eatch other deeply and you tearing it away!" he yelled angry _

"_its for the best , unohana please take him with you and place him in a bed to rest until he wakes up. your all now dismissed " he sayd and all the captains left sadly_

_end flashback _

" Mizuki i remember now , im so sorry this must have been so horrible for you" he sayd softly and pulled her against him and wisperd "i love you so mutch never forget it " he then pressed his lips against hers and put as mutch love as he could into it.


	3. A forgotten love to be rememberd

chapter 3

"a forgotten love to be rememberd"

Mizuki felt her tear stream down now he remember her , she clung to the kiss like it was the last kiss they would ever share together , but deep in the nigth someone was watching them a smile spread across the persons face and in a blink of an eye it was gone

"You remeber shiro-chan"she sayd inbetwen the kiss ,

They stopped for a second Hitsugaya looked at her and dried her tears with his sleeve "don't cry Mizuki , im here now i wont leave you again " Mizuki looked at him before burying her face into his chest crying ,

he just stood there holding her running his fingers slowly Through her hair , he whispered soft words into her ear that made her feel better .

soon she stopped crying and she looked at him "you have no idea how mutch i missed you" she says smiling , he smiled back at her.

it was getting cold outside and hitsugaya decided it was best if they went inside , they walked inside but did just get inn the door Hitsugaya spun around pressing Mizuki against a wall pressing his lips on hers.

It all went fast and she dissent get inside before another surprise jumped at her , she started kissing him back putting all her love for him inside it , hitsugaya moved on to her neck kissing and nibbling softly on it , he could hear her moan in pleasure _"__it feels so good__"_Mizuki thinked ,

she had never been kissed that way before but it felt nice .

Hitsugaya shifted side and kissed the other side of her neck, he heard her moan again this made him smile . He moved back to her mouth and their tongues pushed against each other in a brutal but loving kiss, he wrapped one arm around her waist , his second arm around her hip and lifted her up. she wrapped her legs around his waist still kissing him with more lust and desire then ever before , her back pressed against the wall and their body's pressed against each other .

Hitsugaya just hoped and prays that nobody would walk in on them when they were this way. Hitsugaya moved them to the sofa and put her down he laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her and soon they both fell into a deep calm sleep

--

A/N: well there is noting mutch to say about this chapter ,sorry for the short chapter ... Please review and ill update as quickly i can


End file.
